I Accept Your Proposition
by Spark the Clairvoyant
Summary: Under one condition. You set those monkeys free," She said. Her freedom for theirs. Perhaps she could do more good for her cause on the inside. If only she knew Dillamond had died for the Wizard to win her over.
1. Alas Poor Dillamond

**Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will it ever be. They belong to Maguire, Schwartz, Holzman, and Platt.**

**A/N: The chapters of this story are told from a third person outlook, but delves alternately into the tales of Elphaba and Fiyero, with the exception of the second scene. I will try to stick to the mind of one character each chapter after this one.  
**

Elphaba's flight was erratic. Nessarose wasn't anything like she was back at Shiz. Instead of the naïve, sweet young Nessarose, there was a harsh and unforgiving Madame Governor who abused the munchkins under the statement that she cared for them.

She had to be the Wicked Witch once again. It was her least favorite role to play, so she spent her time avoiding the guard instead of playing up the reputation. It's not like she would be caught if she did. She memorized the spells for that.

She had to be the Wicked Witch to save Boq. Unfortunately, for the cause of saving his life, she had to destroy his body. He needed to live without a heart, and she couldn't get a human body to live without it. She had made him into a tik-tok, only without the need to be wound. She heard her sister yelling that it was her fault once again. She realized that she had been who she hated to become then.

In her frustration with herself for having done such a thing, she couldn't concentrate on hiding during her flight to the City. It was hard to decide why she wanted to go. Thinking back, the idea sparked her right after Boq wanted to go to Glinda's engagement ball… to Fiyero. Was that it? But which one did she want to see, her best friend? Or the man she dreamt of every night because she refused to face her infatuation during day?

A Gale Force scout, posted in Munchkinland for reasons not related to the Witch, saw her flying irregularly, and took the quickest path to the Emerald city, knowing she would not come until she believed it safe.

* * *

The giant head of the Wizard looked at the scout. "The Witch, you say? Where was she?"

"Over the Yellow Brick road, about a quarter of the way from the Governor's Mansion to the City. She was flying erratically, and I don't know where she is headed, but I fear she may try to ruin the ball."

The wizard thought for a moment. "Have the ball changed to the room closest my throne room. If the Captain objects, let him know that the orders come from me, and they should not be questioned." The scout nodded, as he turned around, the Wizard shouted for him to wait.

"Yes, your Ozness?" the scout asked.

"I have one last task for you. Go into the cage, and kill the goat. If the witch comes, he'll be a danger to my plans. For good measure, get rid of the body."

The scout nodded and quietly entered the chamber filled with caged animals. A single gunshot came out a moment later, causing the monkeys to chatter and howl at the noise.

* * *

Elphaba's plans to spy on the ball were changed, to say the least. In her poor need to try and stay hidden, she came to the palace just as the ball ended. She only saw the couple celebrated that night for a moment, leaving the room for bed. They seemed quite pleased.

Well, Fiyero always loved to dance, and Glinda loved to be near Fiyero, so they had to have been happy. Without a cause, she paced the ceiling trying to come up with some new reason to enter the palace. After all, she came all this way, risking detection for a good portion of the last leg.

She found herself half-heartedly muttering the levitation spell, and she had the idea, free the Monkeys. And besides, hadn't she used that as an excuse to leave for the city when she spoke to her sister? She quickly found herself in the throne room, knowing that was the location of the cage last time. She searched all over for a switch, a false stone, something that would open the cage.

"I knew you'd be back," came the booming voice of the Wizard head. Elphaba turned around startled. The Wizard had simply grabbed the magnifier from the Head's setup. He stood next to it smugly.

"I'm freeing the monkeys," she said. "There's nothing you or your stupid Gale Force can do about it."

He shook his head, finding a seat. "That's not why I'm here. I won't stop you. I'm here to give you a second chance. A fresh start in the eyes of Oz."

Elphaba stood there, somewhat interested in what he suggested. He used her willingness to still be there to tell of his own story. He said he was wonderful simply because that is what he was called when he got there. She gave her thoughts occasionally, but he always turned the words back at her. They were more alike than they seemed. About the only thing the two disagreed on was Animal Rights.

"I'll make you Wonderful," he said. "Enchanting, if you wish."

"That sounds… great," she said. "I accept your proposition."

"Wonderful!" he replied mirthfully waving his hands gleefuly.

"Under one condition," she added right after, surprised he found a space to interject. She did have a cause to be here, no matter how young it was. "You set those monkeys free."

He nodded and flipped the switch. She saw the monkeys flying through the air and laughed jovially at her small victory. She gave up her freedom for theirs, but if her time wandering the world meant anything, perhaps giving up her freedom would allow policy to change.

"Welcome to my court, Elphaba." He extended his hand. She took it, letting him shake her hand wildly. "I don't want it getting out that you're on the right side until I want to. You'll stay in the private halls of the palace until a ball. I'll send people to give you a new wardrobe, and a member of the Gale Force to protect you at all times."

There was another similarity. He seemed just as talkative as he had been in her youth, before she had to deal with her title. But still, she did this to help the Animals.

If only she knew one had died to make sure she got that far. Her former teacher and inspiration, Doctor Dillamond.


	2. I'll Be Right Here

_Guards_. _Guards, come here!_ Fiyero muttered at hearing the voice of the mechanical head. He wished he didn't have to respond, but any call for guards by the Wizard needed him, since he was captain. Besides, he wasn't far from the throne room, he had no excuse not to go.

He was glad that he didn't try to make an excuse when he got there. Elphaba stood there, nervous. Two other guards had gotten there before him, and held their spears to her. She wasn't defending herself. Her face lit up when she saw him. It was quite a relief, this was the moment he had been waiting for since he learned she was declared Wicked. He can escape with her and support her.

"Fiyero, I'm so glad to see you."

He held up his gun and said "Silence, Witch." The words tumbled out of his mouth. He hadn't entirely meant it.

"Put your weapons down," the Wizard said. "She is not the Witch any longer."

Fiyero did as the Wizard ordered.

"Congratulations, Fiyero," Elphaba said smiling. It seemed a little forced, if only because she had a few years on the run, hiding from him.

His secret plans thwarted by the Wizard. Did he know they existed? If he did, he would have known how in love with Elphaba Fiyero was, and he wouldn't have made captain.

The Wizard started talking, Fiyero barely paid attention. Only enough to know the gist of the plans. He was simply trying to figure out why the independent young woman he knew at Shiz would accept a post. Why the Witch who refused to be found let herself get caught by the Wizard surrender to this life.

"… Guest room 405, Captain," he heard a moment later.

"Me, sir?" Fiyero asked. "Certainly she doesn't need me to be the one to lead her."

The Wizard growled a moment. Then he said "I don't want anyone I don't trust seeing her. It is for her own safety as I don't have to explain why the Witch is here. You are the most skilled. Do you have a problem Captain?"

Fiyero shook his head. "This way." He nudged a hand in the main direction of their journey. The journey started off in silence. There were only a few things that went through his head, and none were very polite.

"I didn't know you were a member of the Gale Force, let alone its Captain," she said hesitantly. "I might have been a bit more daring if I had known."

He looked at her. She was just trying to say something. He couldn't figure out what the reason for the addition. "Why?" It was all he could say, the betrayal in his voice sounded a bit too thick.

She looked away, a bit nervous. "It's very beautiful architecture. Did the Wizard commission it?"

He shook his head. "That's not an answer, Elphaba. Why would you have been more daring? Why would you want to be caught?"

"I wouldn't want to be caught. Not at all. I would have just wanted to see an old friend's face, but I guess I hurt you badly if you wanted to be a Gale Forcer to capture me."

He watched her whenever he knew he could get away with it. She seemed enthralled with the design on the hallways, wandering slightly to look closer at different pieces. It was the only times he could bring himself to touch her, to lead her gently back to where the two were headed.

He didn't touch her otherwise not out of fear of her, but out of what an extra touch would do to his relationship with Glinda. He had been imagining life with Elphaba since he heard that the Wizard decreed her as Wicked. No where in his fantasies was she redeemed, at least not by the Wizard.

"I know you're not happy about this decision," She said, trying conversation again.

He shook his head. "No, no Elphie, I'm glad."

She glanced at him. "You're still unhappy, Fiyero. Whether this is a recent resurgence or you always have…"

"You're damn right I've been unhappy." It slipped out. He must have scared Elphaba. "Sorry, Elphie. I didn't mean to say that."

When he looked at her, she seemed to have a smug smirk of satisfaction, the same one he had seen on various posters the basic guard posted around Oz in hopes of flushing her out. He almost wanted to forget that they were in the Wizard's palace and pretend that the two were in one of his fantasies, hoping she felt the same as him. No, that smirk meant something. She hadn't forgotten him before.

"Captain," he heard her say a moment later, bringing him back to reality. "I think we passed the door."

"What, Elphie?" He looked around. He saw the room nearby. "Oh, yes. We're here Elphaba. Someone will come tomorrow to make you some new clothes. By the looks of things, that's the same dress you wore to see the Wizard when you were still at Shiz, so you'll need it." Her glare was more than enough to tell he crossed the line. "I'm sorry, Elphaba." He searched in his pocket a while. "Here's the key, and I don't know what your feelings for the Wizard are, but follow his orders."

"Good Night, Captain," Elphaba said. "Congratulations on your engagement, and I'm sorry for not letting you catch me." She took the key from his hand, letting the edge of her fingers slide across his palm. Her nails were oddly well-kept, for someone who didn't care about appearances and had been hiding in the woods for years.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully I can bring Glinda too. I'm sure she'll be glad to talk to you. Until then, good night, Elphie." He dared himself to stop trying to keep it stiff and formal. The best he managed was to take one of her hands in one of his and kissed it lightly. He refused to look at her and turned away, heading back to his room. He was scared to see what her reaction might have been.

He reminded himself that Glinda had insisted on sharing it with him, now the two were engaged. What he'd do to take it back. He wished she would have done it privately. There was no way to say no after she announced the two were engaged. And it was even before the two were in any sense.

But the only way he could have done that was by betraying the Wizard directly. It might have gotten her attention, but he would have had the Wizard's forces chasing him. His parents would certainly disapprove of him turning traitor. Nothing could convince them that a wanted Witch was really on the right side, the Wizard is wrong, and they needed to draw her here and keep the Wizard at bay. The Vinkus was, for lack of any better terms, _very_ loyal.

He took a breath and put his hand on the door knob, turning it slightly and finding Glinda already laying on the bed changed into her night robe. She was tired. He couldn't decide if it was because it was late, because the two had danced for most of the ball or the alcohol served at the ball that she had drank quite a bit of.

"What kept you?" she asked when he entered. "What did the Wizard want?"

He smiled lightly. "How'd you know it was the Wizard?"

She smiled lightly. "He's the only one you go to when called."

"I guess you know me too well, Glinda," he said with a bit of a laugh.

"Okay, so I tried to get in and was turned away by the guard saying he was giving top secret instructions. What were they?" Glinda's eyes lit up like they did back before she was Glinda. Like when she was gossiping with her old friends about this or that back at Shiz.

He placed his hand on hers and smiled. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

"It always is," Glinda said. "You always say that when you want some peace. Fiyero, what are you not telling me?"

"I'm not sure I can, Glinda. Get some rest. I'll check to see if I can tell you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll still be here with you, Glinda. You don't have to worry." The last few words didn't sound reassuring, but to Glinda when tired, his tone meant nothing, and she heeded his advice.

"I'll be right here, holding you," he said to her sleeping body. "Instead of some place fantastic with Elphie."


	3. Dresses

Chapter Three: Dresses

When she started to wake up, Elphaba half expected that she had passed out somewhere in the Great Gillikin Forest and everything that happened was simply a dream. Her eyes opened and proved her wrong.

She took another look around the room, determined to find something different from the night before, trying to prove that she was still in the dream. Nothing was out of place from how she remembered it.

With that, she allowed herself to accept what had happened. Soon after her exploration, there was a knock on the door. She walked up and opened it, seeing Fiyero holding a tray.

"What makes the Captain of the Gale Force bring me breakfast? Aren't there other servants?"

He shifted his head to avoid her gaze. "I asked the same thing when I was told to do this. The Wizard doesn't trust anyone not in the higher rings with the information. And don't worry, Glinda will be the one to get you dresses."

Elphaba laughed. "As long as she listens to my requests, I'm fine with it. I know breakfast duty isn't something you're happy about doing…"

He shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you. It gives me an excuse."

"Why thank you, Captain." She took the tray out of his hands and set it on a coffee table surrounded by a few chairs. "You seem to not be as upset about my choice. Did the Wizard order you to like me?"

He shook his head again. "So how was your sleep, Elphie?"

"It was fine. The best sleep I had in a long time. Perhaps because I wasn't on hard, uneven ground." She laughed again, then turned to the food. "Come later, after I'm done eating, Captain."

"The Wizard won't let me. And even if he would, I told you before, I wanted to talk."

"And so we have," she said before returning to her meal. She ignored him as she ate, glad to have a steady meal.

"Captain," She said about half way through.

He looked up, having drifted away on the foot of her bed staring roughly in her direction. He looked expectant of something for her to say. "Yes, Elphie?"

"I wanted to know if I can have some juice and jam instead of milk and butter. I also would like the cook to know I do not eat eggs."

At first the look faltered, yet the words seemed to please him. "I thought you joined willingly. Why do you still have the fascination with helping Animals?"

"Because I figured it would be easier to work from here where people do not fear me, than where I was before."

He smiled brightly and hugged her. "You're still my Elphie!"

"It's nice I still have some traits you identified with me, but please, I would prefer some juice and jam, and have these eggs removed."

He pulled away uncertainly from the hug. "Y-yes, of course Elphie. Right away." He kissed her on the cheek lightly and removed what she requested.

She was quite tempted to lock the door after the Captain's strange display of affection. How he acted today against how he acted yesterday were two very different displays. Yesterday he was upset at her surrendering. She expected it, though. Today, he was acting as if she still was at Shiz, not yet going to see the Wizard. He embraced her, and kissed her. It was quite confusing to her. Why was he actually happy to see her. When she admitted to her choice of not using animal byproducts, his smile was his old dancing-through-life smile, instead of a malicious smile that he might use as blackmail. They weren't even close at Shiz.

_Maybe he loves me as much as I love him_. She thought. She shook her head, refusing to believe he could be in love with her. After all, he agreed to marry Glinda. How in love with Elphaba could he be if he said yes to Glinda?

"I'm back," She heard after she was done arranging her thoughts. "And please hurry. The Wizard didn't expect you to be picky, so Glinda's coming soon."

Fiyero walked towards her almost as if he was waltzing, as he gave her some cinnamon rolls, jam, and apple juice.

Elphaba looked at her food. "Thank you Captain." She felt like she was back at Shiz, trying desperately to try and hide her crush on him. He was so confusing, even still. It didn't hurt that he still looked the same as he did before, only dressed as Captain of the Gale Force instead of Prince of the West. Why was he being friendly to her?

"Are you alright, Elphie?"

"I'm just fine, Captain. You don't need to worry over me."

Fiyero nodded and looked away as she finished her food.

"Captain, I have finished my breakfast. Thank you for trying to pretend to like me."

He smiled when he took the plates. "I wasn't pretending." He kissed her on the cheek lightly and left.

Elphaba had little rest after he left. Only moments later, Glinda managed to run in and hug her.

"Elphie!" Glinda said happily. "I knew you couldn't have ever become Wicked. That's the one thing I couldn't believe-ery that Morrible said. If only because I was there when she said you were all evil and must be stopped. I was really worried you know, Elphie. I think that's why Fiyero joined the guard, to make sure I was happy. You two never really had a chance to talk to each other beyond whatever day he was speaking of."

Elphaba smiled as Glinda continued her giddy ramble about her life for the past few years. Glinda had barely changed. Her hair was more curled than before, and kept a bit shorter, perhaps because of the tight curls. She dressed far more elegantly than Elphaba had ever seen her at Shiz.

"Oh yeah," Glinda said with a giggle. "I'm supposed to get you dresses. Now, I need your measurements, Elphie."

She pulled out a thin wand. When Elphaba pulled back, she reassured her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to change it; I can't do that Elphie. But I can figure out your size and get you several dresses that should fit you and then alter them quickly when you try them on."

Glinda waved her wand and various lengths appeared, measuring her quickly. The lengths then headed to Glinda and merged together to form a sheet of paper.

"Okay Elphie!" Glinda said jovially. "I'm finished. I'm off to a store to find some good dresses for you."

"Glinda, wait," Elphaba said.

Glinda turned around and looked at her. "Yes Elphie?"

Elphaba hugged her friend and smiled gently. "Thanks for not changing, Glinda."

Glinda smiled and left.

Elphaba was glad that everything seemed to be going smoothly. She had a few moments to herself before another person entered.

"My how you've changed, my child," She heard the new person say. It was another she knew, although she wasn't as glad to be near Morrible as she was with Fiyero or Glinda.

"Why hello there, Madame Morrible," Elphaba said, managing a polite smile.

"To be quite honest, I didn't expect you to have actually lived this long as the Witch."

Elphaba met her eye. "I'm quite good at surviving, Madame. I had done it for nearly twenty years before I met you, so I could manage it for a few more after. Are you here because you think me a prisoner?"

Morrible chuckled lightly. "My dear Elphaba, there is nothing I can do to you. The Wizard, while he requests you to stay in this room unless instructed otherwise, thinks of you as a guest. A most honored guest."

"So why are you here?"

"Because, Elphaba, you may regret this decision to join his side later, once you're in too deep to run away. To take on your old moniker of the Witch. No, it's not a question of might." She paused a moment. "You will regret your decision. Goodbye, Miss Elphaba."

Morrible left Elphaba alone in her room again.

Elphaba paced during the time it took for Glinda to return. She had nothing better to do. It was a secret of the wizard and only those he considered the must trusting that she changed sides, and was still here. To some extent, her taunt at Morrible was right. She was a prisoner until the Wizard could explain away her change in a way that glorified himself and the rest of the court. No, she was a prisoner until the ball where he released her of her old title.

It was then when Glinda ran in with packages. "Oh Elphie! I so wish you could have came with me. It was so much fun. I got you several nice dresses. Oh, and matching shoes!" She threw one of the boxes at Elphaba. "Here, put this on. I think it's the one I like."

Elphaba smiled and opened the box revealing a navy blue ballgown.

"I so wish you wouldn't just wear black. I got you some dark colored dresses because they'll look nice on you as well."

Elphaba shrugged and pulled her old dress off.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba glared. "What is it?"

"Don't change in front of me, find someplace else to dress yourself."

Elphaba laughed at Glinda's shriek. "Sorry, I haven't been around people in…" She paused for a moment, pretending to count the years. "A long time. However long ago it was when you and Fiyero were only an item for a few weeks."

Glinda laughed at that as she ushered her friend to the restroom. "Well, get changing."

Elphaba nodded and tried on the dress. Glinda handed her a box that had some simple high-heeled shoes made of the same fabric with a simple silver buckle at the top of the shoe. She put them on.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said, helping finish the dress. "It looks amazing on you. I knew it! It brings out your best assets and hides the…" She took a look at Elphaba's chest. "Ones you lack. Now, I need to get this to the proper fit." She pulled out her wand again. Elphaba flinched briefly, causing Glinda to laugh. "Honestly Elphaba, I won't kill you."

She waved the wand with a couple of words and the areas that Glinda believed didn't fit right were fixed. The skirt shortened a touch, and the straps over Elphaba's shoulders tightened to the point they didn't try to slide down her arm, but not tighter.

Elphaba went through the cycle five more times, each with a different dress. All were different colors. In the end, she had dresses in dark blue, brown, crimson, maroon, burnt orange, and, most interestingly, a deep grey.

"I'll get you more as you need them, Elphie," Glinda said. "But I hope by that time I can take you shopping." Glinda squealed. "I certainly hope that you're ennobled by the time Fiyero and I get married. You'll be my maid of honor, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled. "I didn't get to say Congratulations to you, Glinda," She said calmly. "I never thought Fiyero would agree to be tied down, how did you get him to propose?"

It wasn't the right question to ask. Glinda looked away. "I'll see you again when the Wizard sends me to you then, Elphie. Until then, farewell." Glinda curtseyed politely before taking her leave.

Maybe Morrible was right. Maybe she was better off with her own title. But she couldn't know for sure yet. She had to get deeper into the system. Just as Morrible predicted.


End file.
